Cream Sweaters and Black Lace
by swanslikequeens
Summary: Emma moved in with Regina, due to her incompetency with magic at the Charming's. Regina stayed home from work because of a cold, but when Emma destroys Regina's mantelpiece with magic, the cold will be the least of her worries.


_Crash._

Emma froze in her steps, as silence filled the Mills home. Regina was on the phone, dealing with town issues from the house today, because she had a nasty cold. Despite that, she still worked, because working and taking care of Henry and her personal puppy, Emma, was what she did. But when the crash resounded through the halls, it was like someone had died. Utter quiet. Emma knew this was going to be bad. That was Regina's mantelpiece. Regina's expensive mantelpiece, which Emma had been told to never mess with. Technically, Emma hadn't touched it herself... It was actually just her magic that had touched it... Practice makes perfect...

Regina had been talking away on the phone for almost forty-five minutes, going on about some road paint something or other. Now it was eerily noiseless. Other than the increasingly louder stomps down the corridor.

"Swaaannn!" Regina shouted, bursting into the study. Emma winced at the anger in Regina's tone.

"How'd the call go? Did'ja get that road paint fixed? I know it can be extremely pesky when—"

"What did you do to my mantelpiece?!" Regina shrieked, collapsing to the broken pieces of the wood and clock. She cradled it in her arms like it was a sick child. Emma couldn't pay attention to the question. She was far too distracted taking in the sight of Regina Mills in a baggy sweater and underwear.

"What're... you wearing?" Emma pointed at the lacy black underwear that was nearly see through. She was a little confused as to why Regina would go about the house this way: in a cream colored huge sweater with sleeves that were too long and lacy back sensual panties. The two articles of clothing simply did not match. And it simply did not help that Regina was bent over, and her ass was on perfect display for the blonde.

"I'm not always in formal pantsuits, Miss Swan, even though you might think so. If you're going to live in my house, you might as well get used to the sight of this." Regina deadpanned.

Emma could definitely get used to this, but she wasn't going to let Regina win that easily.

"I didn't ask to live here, thank you. My parents basically told me to scram after I caught Neal's crib on fire." Emma paused briefly, and took a deep breath. "Well, they said, 'Emma, honey, you're thirty and I think it's time you got your own place'." Emma mumbled.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're here now, Swan. And you mutilated my mantelpiece." Regina stood up menacingly, glaring. Her arms crossed across her chest, bringing up the fabric of the sweater, enough to reveal the panty line, low on her torso. This was too tempting. A pout was drawn over Regina's lips, one eyebrow arched. The sleeves, as mentioned, were way too stretched out from overuse. The sweater hung loosely one the brunette's petite frame. She sneezed, and sniffled unthreateningly.

Emma giggled a little at the flustered and frustrated Regina.

"Miss Swan, this is not an appropriate time for laughter!" Regina fumed, throwing her arm dramatically and gesturing at the shards of wood on display.

"Right right sorry." Emma stifled her laughter quickly, smirking discreetly as Regina coughed loudly.

"Now, as long as you live under my house, you obey my rules and—"

"Sheesh, ok Mom." Emma rolled her eyes and started to shuffle away, until Regina caught hold of her wrist.

"Not so fast. You're like a goddamn teenager. I can see why your parents kicked you out." Regina muttered under her breath.

"Regina come on! All you have to do is wave your hand and you fix your dumb mantelpiece!" Emma whined, yanking her wrist free of Regina's grasp.

"I'm assuming your inexperienced magical conquest has gotten you into this mess, so you will not be using magic to clean it up."

Groaning, Emma bent over and collected the broken pieces of the mantelpiece.

Regina couldn't help but stare at the blonde's ass, exquisitely showcased in those damn tight jeans.

 _Look away, Regina. Look away._

Shaking her head, Regina cleared her throat and took the pieces from Emma as she stood back up.

"I hope this mishap doesn't occur again. Because if it does, I will make sure that you are banned from Any Given Sundae." Regina threatened.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Emma protested, knitting her eyebrows together.

"You're too addicted to it anyway. I know you go there three days of the week, Emma." Regina drawled.

"Oh yeah? What days?" Emma prodded.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I know Friday's for sure because you always come to town meetings smelling like waffle cones. Monday you came to my office with a chocolate drip on your shirt. Wednesday, is based purely upon Henry's absence. I know you gave him ice cream, even when I told you he was grounded."

"I plead the fifth."

"Give up the act, Swan, you're guilty." Regina turned from the room and walked down the hallway.

"No jury in your court, huh?" Emma trailed behind.

"Just a queen."

"So the queen induces punishments right?"

"Yes dear, being a queen means it's a monarchy. An absolute one, in my case." Regina set the wood down on the kitchen counter.

"Does this also mean that the queen carries out the punishments?" Emma followed Regina's every movement, as she turned her back on the sheriff.

"Stop staring at my ass please, you sixteen year old boy with libido issues." Regina answered matter-of-factly.

"I have no idea what you're implying." Emma shrugged innocently.

"Come on, that question was laced with innuendo." Regina turned to face Emma, and leaned up against the counter.

"Never been a problem with you in the past, why's it a problem now?" Emma shot back defensively. What proceeded next, was an argument that changed perspective.

"It's not."

"Really?" Emma retorted.

"Really." Regina said quickly.

"Positive?" Emma replied.

"Never said I was negative." Regina smarted.

"Most people would disagree." Emma side noted.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I like your ass." Emma quirked her lips up in a lop sided manner.

"Good." Regina said too quickly.

"Good?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"Good.. for you." Regina amended.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?" Emma pressured.

"Positive." Regina droned.

"You're not I can tell!" Emma pointed childishly.

"Can you really?" Regina's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Really." Emma said with finality.

"Please stop saying really."

"Really?"

"Emma."

"Really?"

"Seriously."

Regina was growing a bit agitated.

"Really?"

"Please."

"Really."

"Kiss me."

"Re— wait what?"

Emma didn't have a chance to respond before Regina had grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed her smooth, luscious lips on Emma's thin, rose pink. Regina's lips moved over Emma's, coaxing her mouth open slightly, and slipping her tongue in, but not before swiping at Emma's bottom lip. Regina breathed deeply and loudly, holding tight to Emma's neck as she explored every inch of her mouth. Emma had stumbled backward a little in the whole incident. Actually, a lot, she noted. Regina had almost pinned her against the island of the kitchen. Regina pressed her body against Emma, her hands starting to wander from their place. Emma's hands roved over Regina's figure, finally settling for the hem of the sweater, and pulling up, breaking the searing kiss.

Regina wasn't wearing a bra. This day just kept getting better. Apart from breaking that mantelpiece. _Damn it Emma, get it together. Actually, never mind that. You're now seeing Regina Mills topless. Your longtime crush._

"If you still want that punishment, now would be the time to ask, dear.." Regina gripped the lapels of Emma's red jacket, her once rich honey brown eyes now burning and filled with lust inspected Emma hungrily, whilst her top row of pearly white teeth sucked in the already kiss-swollen lower lip.

"I don't think so." Emma's tone became firm, as she lightly pushed Regina away from her, and grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the marble countertop. Crouching slightly, Emma pulled apart Regina's thighs, stripped off her panties, and began kissing the insides of them, dangerously close to Regina's pulsating center. Regina tilted her head back, her lips apart and eyes shut, as she felt Emma's tongue lap up her wetness, and coming to her sensitive bundle of nerves, and licking incessantly. Regina's fingers immediately tangled themselves in Emma's long, blonde locks. Regina could already feel herself losing control, already coming close to the brink. It wouldn't take much more for her to spill over the edge. Regina bit her lip, barely concealing a moan that had bubbled up in her throat.

"Emma.." Regina whimpered, her defenses beginning to wane.

"Moms?" Emma immediately halted to a stop, instantly pulling away from Regina. Regina's head shot up, her eyes widening at the sound of her son. His voice echoed through the halls as he called to them again.

"Hold on a minute, Henry!" Regina answered, giving Emma a pointed stare, and gesturing to her underwear, which lay forgotten on the tiles of the kitchen floor. Emma fumbled to grasp them, then tossed them to Regina, who had slipped off the counter. Regina reached for her sweater in a crumpled heap on the floor, and quickly threw it on.

" _Shit!_ I'm not wearing any pants! Damn you, Swan!" Regina hissed, hurriedly pulling on her panties.

"Damn _me?_ You're the one who didn't dress appropriately for work!" Emma whispered back fiercely.

"It's my house! Go stall him!"

Emma dashed out of the kitchen, finding Henry in the living room.

"Hey kid, you're back early," Emma commented, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. It wasn't working.

"It's past three, Mom. And shouldn't you be at work?" Henry arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"David covered for me today. I practiced magic." Emma announced proudly.

"You broke something didn't you." Henry looked at her knowingly.

"Yep." Emma admitted. Henry always seemed to know when she broke something.

"Hey where are you going?" Emma jogged after Henry, who was walking to the kitchen.

"To the kitchen, to get my snack, you know, like I do everyday?" Henry replied slowly.

"What? Why? We can go to Granny's and get something. Let's go." Emma steered him the other direction by the shoulders.

"I don't want to go to Granny's. I like the snacks Mom makes." Henry turned, causing Emma to lose grip on his shoulders.

"That's sweet, but I think she's busy," Emma chuckled anxiously, stopping Henry again by lurching in front of him.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Henry asked, brushing by Emma easily.

"I just don't want you to disrupt her she's—"

Henry strode into the kitchen, and Regina stood there, leaning against the counter, fully—and immaculately—dressed. Emma gaped at her, her mouth opening and shutting as Henry searched and found his snack sitting by the sink. Regina simply simpered at Emma's surprise.

"So how was school, Henry?" Regina inquired, hardly containing her amusement at Emma.

"Good, but boring. Even though my English grade has improved, it doesn't mean I actually have to _like_ English." Henry joked, a grin spreading on his face. Regina laughed in turn, but Emma was still recovering from the fear of having to tell Henry why his mother was half naked in the kitchen. Grabbing his snack, Henry left the room, and both women heard him go up the stairs, and waited for the bedroom door to shut before they spoke. Finally Emma broke the silence.

"How did you do that!" Emma exclaimed, confusion nestling in her mind.

"Magic, dear, magic." Regina responded.

"But.. but you sent me out there to stall him.." Emma trailed off, pointing half-heartedly to the door.

"No, I sent you out there so that I could hear your flimsy excuses and desperate attempts to try and stop Henry from coming in here," Regina corrected, as she proceeded to giggle quietly, in a way that Emma couldn't help but let her shocked indignancy melt away.

"That was cruel." Emma grumbled.

"No, it was cute." Regina laughed, gently pulling Emma toward her, and kissing her cheek. A shiver ran down Emma's spine, and a furious blush settled across her heated skin. "And don't worry, I won't let this go unresolved. My bedroom. After dinner." Regina's eyes suddenly darkened and a suggestive smile lingered on her lips. Emma could only return a smirk, a devious glint in her jade eyes.


End file.
